Please Be Mine
by Lady Von Hartnett
Summary: The masked man doesn't want to reveal his identity. What will Mikan do? Will fate bring the two together? A story of love, romance and masks. Pls. read and review!
1. You're a Hyuuga!

_Minna-san! Konnichiwa!!!!_

_This is my first fanfic so please take good consideration for it_

_I love NatsuMikan pairing sooo mmuucchh_

_This fanfic is dedicated to God, my family, my onee-sans, my cousins currently with me right now: Mab, Yanne, Mark and of course to my friends Chrisselle, Angela, Athena, Vanee, Dana, Kae, Bea, Kimee, Mae-Mae._

_And also created due and dedicated most especially to my special tomodachi and also an author here: Lady Von Bielefeld! _

**Please Be Mine**

**By: Lady Von Hartnett**

**Chapter 1: You're a Hyuuga!**

_Two worlds apart_

_Too far from being seen_

_To be held by that person's arms_

_A warm embrace_

_Would release your fears away_

_Too far, Too hidden_

_A secret worth revealing_

_Your face behind the mask_

_All I'm waiting for_

_All I'm dreaming of_

_All I'll give up_

_All I'll endure_

_All I'll give_

_Only for you…_

Natsume Hyuuga looked at his watch as he waited for his not-so-punctual assistant to show up. "He really did it this time that guy, getting on my nerves," Natsume thought standing up watching the beautiful London lights shimmer into his office. Hearing a loud thump at the door, he quickly opened to reveal who it was.

"Tsubasa! How many hours do you think I've waited in here? Next time you make another appointment I'm canceling it whatever the cause is. It's already midnight for crying out loud. You've got to have a good reason this time or I'll seriously fire you," Natsume angrily declared as he shoved Tsubasa to the wall causing the man to gasp for air.

"Calm down man," Tsubasa replied with full strength as he urged Natsume to let him go. "You gotta get a grip on your temper Boss. And if you don't let me go, how can I explain in full details?"

Natsume released his grip on his assistant, cursing in the process. "Well what's your alibi this time Tsubasa? A woman? A dog chased you? You got carnapped? You helped a pregnant woman? What can you come up with this time?" Natsume said sitting on his desk once more.

"Hey, don't treat me like I'm not a trustworthy person, Nat-sumi" Tsubasa jokingly replied as if he's provoking his boss to actually kill him.

"Just GET ON WITH IT!" Natsume shouted. Tsubasa still playing foolishly in his office decided to crack his important news to his boss.

"Well, Natsume say thanks to me. Thank me! Come on, who's the number one secretary in the whole world huh?" Tsubasa said with full confidence as he placed a lavishly decorated envelope at Natsume's desk.

"What's this for? And don't think I'll thank if this is another one of stupid jokes"

"Well my friend, I've gotten you invited in one of the most stately, professional, luxurious, and CEOs-infected gala in Europe man, the Lohengrin-Tannhauser Company State Ball! So what do you say? Am I amazing or wha-,"

"Pathetic! Do you think I'd think twice with affiliating myself with those crooked old CEOs after they turned down my offer of partnership?" Natsume said in reply, throwing the envelope to Tsubasa's face.

"This is your chance, Natsume. If you could get _more_ acquainted with these businessmen they might think again of accepting the partnership with our company. Listen," Tsubasa said siding with Natsume by the window. "If you don't attend this party or gala or whatever you may term it, you're then condemning our company to the ground. Our stockholders are growing numb. I mean, they're not in full trust with you anymore."

"What do you mean? I'm not reliable as the CEO of this company? Well sorry for not being PERFECT!"

"That's not what I meant," Tsubasa reasoned out as his boss was twitching his nerves again. "What I mean to say is, our company's produce, its products, members, affiliates, and other aspects, including your leadership, has no flaw, at the very least. It's just that by the looks of the stockholders we're not that a glowing gold in the field kind of company. But if we are able to consider Lohengrin-Tannhauser Inc.'s partnership, the largest and probably most successful business magnate in Europe and U.S., then we can convince those stockholder morons to stay by our side and cooperate with us. You got to get patient man, if you wanna win that is."

Natsume stared silently at his friend without any expression until at last voicing out, "Fine. I'll follow your little charade. But if this doesn't work out, you're dead! And mark my words for that Tsubasa." Natsume said as he grabbed the envelope from the throwing bin and his suitcase in the process and leaving the office.

"What a troublesome man. He can't even say a thank you for goodness' sake." Tsubasa silently walked out of his boss' office, glad that he wasn't fired.

Natsume turned off the engine of his Ferrari as he walked to the oak doors of the Hyuuga mansion.

"Good evening, Natsume-bocchama. Have you already eaten dinner?" Narumi, the Hyuuga family's butler, asked as Natsume was walking down the corridor.

"Shut up, Narumi. I'm not hungry and stop pestering me with o\your stupid questions that I need not to be concerned of!" Natsume angrily replied to the kind butler walking away as he did.

"As you wish bocchama," Narumi bowed. 'What a bothersome young master he is,' he thought as Natsume vanished from his sight.

Upon reaching the main staircase, Natsume was met by the assistant of his father, Ms. Homura. "Your father wants you in his office now." She said

Natsume entered the wide and vast office of his father more exquisite than his own of course. "You called for me, father? What is it that you want this time?"

"Your assistant called me a few minutes ago and told me about what you're attending to tomorrow night. It seems like you've made a fin decision for once in your life."

"Well my obligation is to do each and every one of your expectations, am I right father? But you've miscomprehend my decisions. I'm doing this for the company and its employees whom you have put currently under my jurisdiction. I have no intention of making you satisfied with what I'm about to do. You've given me a great responsibility and I do it, whatever the cause." Natsume defended.

"Well at least you've grown up from being a self-obsessed brat. And still you're a Hyuuga and you know that our reputation in the business world is much more significant than you and your whole well being. Make sure to accomplish what you must and attract the businessmen's interest in our company. This is our company's last hope of getting out of its current obscurity." Mr. Syuusuke Hyuuga, general manager of Hyuuga Inc., explained as he smoked from his pipe.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Natsume. You may leave." Mr. Hyuuga said with finality. Natsume bowed once more and finally walked out of his father's office and proceeded into his room finally having some time alone for himself.

Shoving his suitcase onto his bed, he lied down thinking of what is to happen to him and in his life.

'Meow,' his pet neko, kikumaru, laid down beside him as if to really understand his master's feelings.

"Hey Kikumaru. How are you today?" Natsume held his cat gently placing it on his lap while petting it. Kikumaru purred and meowed once more. "You're the only one I can really talk to Kikumaru. I'm so confused on what to do. My company faces bankruptcy and I'm stressed out on always being blamed for everything."

_Meow_

"Do you think I should overcome my pride and stoop down to attend that gala of superiority?" 

_Meow_

"Well I got no choice then. I just hope I have some time to buy a tuxedo."

_Meow Meow_

"Oyasumi Kikumaru. I can always count on you," Natsume said wrapping his arms around his friend and drifting on to get the sleep he deserved.

'I am Natsume Hyuuga. And I'll never back down on anything!'

xxXxx

_That's the end of the first chap.!!Hihihi_

_Please go easy on me. I mean with the grammar and content and stuff._

_I'm still a beginner._

_Please review if you like. _

_Second chap is already available too…_

_Luv yah minna_

_Ja ne!_

_-Lady Von Hartnett_


	2. Masquerade

_Second Chap finally finished!_

_This Story dedicated to my family, my one-sans: Troyatsirenzlafs and crowscarstef, my friends: Angela, Selle, Athena, Vanessa, Dana, Kae, Bea, Mae-Mae and Kimee, and to my dog Kuku_

_Dedicated most especially to Lady Von Bielefeld_

_Enjoy!_

_-Hartnett_

**Chapter 2: Masquerade**

RRiiiinnggg, Riiinnggg, Rriiinngg!!!

Natsume woke up with a start as his alarm clock buzzed around the bed side table. 'Darn clock. Is that the time already?' Natsume gathered his senses and immediately stood up as he seemed to have overslept and was supposedly going to be late for work. He took a bath and wore his coat and tie as he also hurriedly brushed his hair and put on perfume. "I forgot! The gala's tonight!" He remembered and immediately called Tsubasa on his cell phone.

"Tsubasa cancel my meetings for this morning and find me the best Tuxedo shop in London,"

"Got that Natsume. Oh and you just woke up didn't you. You have this paleness in your voi-

"Just do what I'm asking you Tsubasa. And no excuses this time. It's already ten o'clock and if you don't mind stop nagging at me like my mother!"

"_Hai hai_. There's a shop at Hounslow street it's called Elizabeth Taylor. She's the best British maker of Tuxedos. You'll probably like her designs I hope."

"Whatever, I'll get there maybe around eleven. I'll meet you there at exactly that time. Got it?"

"Whatever you wish boss. See you later."

"_Ja_," Natsume said turning off his cell phone and grabbing all the necessary stuff he needs for the gala.

"That's about it. I'm skilled in language proficiency. Speaking with those people is not a problem. See ya later Kikumaru. Be a good boy. Wish me luck today."

_Meow Meow_

Natsume hurriedly ran down the stairs ignoring Narumi who was urging him to eat breakfast. Natsume got into his Ferrari, started the engines and was about to leave when a voice was heard.

"Your father said good luck. And don't mess up." Ms. Homura said.

"Who does he think I am?" Natsume smirked as he zoomed down the driveway and finally leaving the Hyuuga estate.

**At the shop:**

"_Ite!_ Can you do it a little more gently? And this size is too is too fitted that I look like a dance instructor!" Natsume complained as Elizabeth Taylor was making him test if the size was okay for the dance.

"Well you sure are a feisty one. Just like what Tsubasa said." She replied to a confused Natsume.

"What exactly did you told her about me?" He glaringly asked Tsubasa who was fidgeting around some vintage clothes in the shop.

"Well not much. And shouldn't you be more concerned with what you're wearing than history my dear friend?" Tsubasa said imitating a British accent.

"How much longer do I need to try out these clothes? They all look pretty much alike to me." Natsume complained.

"Oh that's where you're wrong Mr. Hyuuga. Detail! Detail! Every little aspect of your outfit would judge who you are. Well I can see that we need to extract more poise in you because as I can see you lack pretty much elegance in moving. It's all about poise dear. And softness of movements. These are very prominent people we're talking about. So I suggest you cooperate with what I'm telling you to do." Elizabeth explained to a weary Natsume.

"She's right Natsume," Tsubasa said moving closer to his friend who was still adjusting himself with the tuxedos his been wearing for the past two hours. "Poise is everything. But with your pride and upbringing that's not a problem. And don't worry trust Elizabeth, she's worked with many high class people. And before I forget all people attending the ball are required to wear a mask. It's a masked ball you see."

"How the heck am I going to recognize the Lohengrin-Tannhauser people if they are wearing a mask huh?" Natsume demanded stepping down off the stool he was standing on.

"Well that's taken care of. Giorgio Mileus and Mr. Shuichiro Izumi, of the Izumi-Narra Corp., our fellow business makers, will be your mates the whole evening. They know the Tannhauser people and will lead you to them. Just don't be so troublesome and cooperate with what they tell you, okay Natsume?"

"Whatever. And stop with the chatting and let's get this over with. And also Elizabeth find me a mask that will suit my outfit." Natsume hovered over the designs laid out for him and began to be more _fashion-oriented_ as he chose what designs he wants for the Tuxedo.

Elizabeth gleefully guided him in what to wear and offered more designs to choose from.

_After one and a half hours…_

"Oh _Tres Bien_! Its _magnefic_! Suites you perfectly Mr. Hyuuga!" Elizabeth joyfully proclaimed as she watched Natsume glance at himself in the mirror.

"What do you think Tsubasa?" He asked.

"I think you are ready to knock those people out and send them running to our company! Yahoo!"

"It's already five o'clock. Tsubasa, dear, don't you think you should already be going to the gala. It's at Islington Hall, right?" Elizabeth announced at the two.

"Oh yes! We're gonna be late. Thanks a lot for everything Elizabeth and you're the best. Say hi to Mr. Taylor for me!" Tsubasa said grabbing Natsume and heading for the door.

"Good Luck dears!" Elizabeth called after them.

Natsume drove with full speed ignoring traffic jams in the process. He can't afford to be late. Not at this very important night. He lodged his car at the entrance and walked into the assembly area as casually and elegantly as he can. He was wearing a black tuxedo with matching black cape and also wore a white mask that hides half of his face and send girls screaming for him. His ruby eyes shine as he walked along the corridors desperate of finding his two mates for the evening.

"Well good luck mate! Hope you can get in with those business men. And just be confident!" Tsubasa said as he wasn't allowed to enter the main ballroom where the gala was held.

"Thanks Tsubasa. You may take your leave now." Natsume declared patiently as he entered into the vast hall.

The circular ballroom was decorated with ornate angels, in a classic old English style with crimson curtains draped along the high windows. A grand staircase leads from the entrance oak doors to the main hall. The hall was designed in a Western manner, with the food table at the side and all other guest tables as well, and a dance floor in the middle. The VIP's table, meaning the Lohengrin-Tannhauser business men's table, was situated of course at the front of the hall where everybody could see them. Two balconies were situated at the two ends of the hall decorated with green and red tinsels following the Christmas and mask ball theme of the gala. More yuletide decorations were placed at the grand staircase with mistletoes and berries as well as Christmas wreaths adorn each corner of the room. A large Christmas tree was put up near the VIP table for every one to see it.

As Natsume entered the hall, he was strucked when he saw a very beautiful young woman about his age maybe who passed by him as he was about to go down the staircase. Since she was wearing a mask, Natsume can't make out her face yet he knew that she was like an angel dressed a white tube gown with snowlike details adorning the hem of her dress. She proceeded down the stairs and disappeared into the crowd just as when two men greeted Natsume.

"Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, I presume," a man approached him who was dressed very much like it was valentine's day: a red coat and red mask which he eventually took off to reveal his face. "My name is Giorgio Mileus. It's my first time meeting the Hyuuga heir in person." He spoke with a Swiss accent.

"Ahem". The man standing beside Giorgio step forward and removed his mask to show who he was.

"Oh and this is my co-business man and the CEO of Izumi-Narra Corp., Mr. Shuichiro Izumi."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I'm fortunate to be ushered by two very prominent people in the Japanese Business world. I again want to express to you my gratitude for helping me this evening." Natsume said politely as though for the first time controlling his temper.

"It's not a problem. We're also fortunate that we were able to meet Syuusuke's son. Come now and let's proceed to our designated tables. The gala should be starting soon." Shuichiro urged them as they were led by waiters to their table.

As Natsume strode down the stairs, girls present at the party seemed to be in awe of him. Natsume, ignoring the gaping crowd, followed Giorgio and Shuichiro to their table and sat down. The table was decorated with such elegance. Flowers, candlelights and hollies as well as a red and green clad table, amazed them as they sat down. Golden silverware and china adore each and every guest complete with their souvenirs of the memorable night.

"Mr. Izumi, this seems to me more like a coming-out party or a birthday party. Why the souvenirs?" Natsume wondered to his fellow Japanese business man. "Well, as you have observed the whole hall is adorned and decorated with such lavish and extravagance, this might mean to tell us that this is a show of the Tannhauser's power and supremacy." Shuichiro explained. "In other words, they love to be flashy," Giorgio said jokingly.

_(Giorgio is about only two years older than Natsume but has very prominent aura in the English business world. But Shuichiro Izumi though already exceeds from them since he is the same age as Natsume's father.)_

"Oh Giorgio. You really love to be humorous at times like these," Shuichiro and the others laughed until a the emcee at the podium announced, "We are about to start the gala everyone. But we would first like to introduce the host of this memorable event, Mr. Alexander Tannhauser and his wife Mrs. Minerva Tannhauser!"

All the lights have been shut off. Only the spotlight, focused on the grand staircase as well as the Christmas lights were on. The crowd broke into applause as the Tannhausers walked down the staircase. All the lights were again switched to reveal the Tannhausers who were also clad in masks and elegant gowns. After being seated, Mr. Tannhauser signaled the emcee to start the gala. All people were of course, on their feet dancing. The hall was full of wonder as each and every person don't know who one person is being a mystery to all people. Natsume watched the people danced and instead of focusing on what to say to the Tannhausers, he was mostly concentrated on how to find the girl whom he saw before.

"It's better if we put on our masks now. I mean it's dress code remember," Shuichiro reminded the two and asked, "Aren't you gonna dance Natsume? By your appearance and manly aura, you can send girls gasping for your presence."

"I think Mr. Izumi is right Natsume. And maybe you can catch the eyes of the Tannhausers in this way too. And also because those girls keep looking at our table which makes me uncomfortable to have so much attention." Giorgio said to Natsume whose eyes were now focused on the girl whom he saw before. She was currently talking the Tannhausers as if she were close to them or even a relative.

"Natsume are you even listening?" Giorgio tapped his now mesmerized seatmate. "Huh? Oh uhm, I'll consider your advice and ask someone to dance. Excuse me." Natsume hurriedly said as the girl he saw was already heading towards the balcony and followed her there.

_Mikan POV_

I watched as beautiful masked phantoms glide delicately in their dances. I'm so alone I thought. I'm not good in dancing. I'm always stepping on others' foot.

"Mikan, dear, why don't you find your own dance partner. Come on, dearest, you came to London to have some romance right, darling?" Mrs. Tannhauser looked at me with those hazel eyes of hers like their trying to convince me or something.

"Oh uhm I'm still new with dancing in galas and celebrations like this. And I feel so uncomfortable with the atmosphere. I'm afraid I'll get embarrassed." I said with full confidence that she'll keep my feelings secret. She's my aunt anyways.

"Oh darling, with your looks and that dress and mask your wearing all men are bedazzled by your elegance. Come on. Take this chance since it only comes once in a blue moon."

I'm starting to get nauseous over this woman. And there's no one here I know. Of course because I can't recognize them since all are wearing masks.

I walked to the dance floor. Not thinking of slipping on my dress. It's so long by the way. I glanced around for people whom I knew or at least feel like I knew. These colors are confusing. I get dizzy oftentimes and unfortunately I am now. I walked to the balcony at the left wing of the hall to get out of this dizziness I'm experiencing. The midnight air was perfect for this occasion. At least I got out of the alcohol and chatting noises from the hall inside.

"Nothing is as pretty as the night sky." I said talking to myself and closing my eyes as if embracing the nothingness of the sky.

"I think you are as beautiful as the night sky." Someone behind my back said that made me turned around and face the person.

"Excuse me?" I said nonchalantly at a man who was wearing a black tuxedo with a black cape like that of Zorro's and a white mask that seem to showcase his jet black hair and dazzling ruby eyes.

"I'm sorry but you said the night's beauty is of no comparison to anything in this world but I think you are of comparison to it," He said smiling warmly and walked closer to me next to the balcony.

"I thank you for your kind appreciation of me but I'm not that dumb to fall for such lame tactics of men."

"I'm not playing at anything if you would mind. I just appreciate you since it seems like you don't."

How does he know how I feel?

"Well what's your intention of coming here? I mean talking with me? Just so you could show off or take me to the bar afterwards?" I said defending my dignity.

"Not really. I'm just looking for someone to dance with." He said facing me with those gorgeous ruby eyes of his.

"Please, will you dance with me and end my loneliness and despair, angel of the night?" He moved his hand forward asking me to accept his offer.

"But I'm not that of a good dancer. You'll just laugh at me for stepping." I said turning my back on the stranger.

"Not all are perfect. Even that of a goddess like you. But all things can be mastered with perseverance and please trust me. I will not embarrass you."

His voice feels so convincing. So I nodded with response to his invitation and he led me to the dance floor as the music was changed to a more romantic and nostalgic melody.

_Guitar strumming_

"I know this song," He said as he wrapped my arms around his neck. I feel so calm and preserved.

"Oh, I'm not that familiar with English songs," I said unknowingly confessing to him my identity.

"Why? Are you not English?"

"No I'm not. The Tannhauser family invited me here especially for this event. I'm from Japan. So I'm Asian."

"I'm of Japanese blood too."

"_Honto!_" I asked to prove his answer.

"_Hai._" He said in reply

_Music starts. Lights dimmed._

_(Music: Please Be Mine by Jonas Brothers)_

_They come and go_

_But they don't know_

_That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer to you_

_But they all say we won't make it through_

"What a beautiful melody," I said to him while looking at his eyes that seem to reveal himself.

"Yes, it is," He said in reply.

"My name is Mikan by the way. Mikan Sakura. And you? What's your purpose here?" I asked finally revealing who I was.

"For specifics and identity, I can't tell you right at this moment since this is a masquerade ball, right? But me being here is to convince your relatives, the Tannhausers, to become allied with our company. Before you say anything though, like I'm using you to get to them or just being nice with you, you got it all wrong. I have no intention of doing so in the first place." He said rationally and coming for close to me.

"I'm not saying anything. Why can't you tell me? It's unfair that I revealed my name and you don't want to say yours. Are you afraid or something?"

"It's… a secret. It's a masked ball anyway."

_But I'll be there forever_

_You'll see that it's better _

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I'll be right there for you_

_Till the end, the end of time_

_Please be mine_

We danced and danced like it was a dream never going to end. I never took my eyes of him and his eyes on me too. I hoped and wished this moment will never end. My heart is suddenly beating faster. What is this feeling?

_I'm in and out of love with you_

_Trying to find if it's really true (na na na na)_

_How can I prove my love?_

_If they all think I'm not good enough_

We moved to a more secluded area out of the hall and again reached the balcony where we went before. And my heart's thumping got even faster than before. My body's warming up. What's happening?

_But I'll be there forever_

_You'll see that it's better _

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I'll be right there for you_

_Till the end, the end of time_

_Please be mine_

"You know, I never lasted two minutes in a dance with someone other than my dog." I jokingly said to him.

"At times when the heart is at its peak, it can no longer comprehend yet does actions for one's emotions." He said poetically.

_Can't stop the rain from falling, Can't stop my heart from calling you, it's calling you…_

"Excuse me? You keep using deep words you know." I said as we stopped dancing and just faced each other.

"Mikan," He said my name. It sounded so perfect.

"Yes?,"

"I've never seen or met someone as beautiful as you. We may not be able to meet each other again due to external differences hindering us from doing our heart's desire. But, please grant me this..."

"Huh," I feel so stupid not knowing what's happening right now.

He moved forward and closed the gap between us. Our lips joined. Our bodies collided. My heart beating faster and faster. His breathe, his intoxicating perfume, his lips all seem to tangle me within the dark depths of the beyond. I buried my hands into his hair. His hands onto my back moving and swirling. I can't stop, I don't want to stop.

After a few seconds of not breathing air, we finally separated from each others arms. My body yearns more of his tight embrace. I move forward to remove his mask when suddenly fireworks appeared and lightened the sky.

_But I'll be there forever_

_You'll see that it's better _

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

"No," He said grasping my hands and fixed his mask. "You can't not now."

"How am I supposed to know who you are, man in the mask?" I said touching and caressing his face with my cold hands.

"I'm leaving," He said but his gaze still upon me.

"But-

He kissed me once more. This time it's only quick. And he whispered to my ear, "_Gomen,_ I'll come back to you Mikan. I promise."

_I will not disappoint you_

_I'll be right there for you_

He vanished into the crowd. I ran and look for him but I lose sight of him.

_END Mikan POV_

Natsume ran quickly, eager to reach the men's room. As he did, he removed his mask and changed his mask into a black one and removed his cape. He went back to the hall and asked Mr. Izumi about when he can meet the Tannhausers. He caught a glimpse of Mikan still searching for her masked man. Natsume felt guilty but for him duty comes first and still his pride overpowered him and he disappeared from her line of sight.

_Till the end, the end of time_

_Please be mine…_

_It took me a lot of effort to write this chap since it's so long._

_I got this idea anyways from a fanfic of Dracomione hihihi which I'm also a fan of_

_Pls. watch out for the next chap:_

_…Mikan looks for the man in the mask_

_….Natsume and Mikan have a past_

_Luv yah minna_

_Advance Kurisimasu Omedeto and a Happy New Year!!_

_Special thanks to Megany for this song! _

_Ja ne!_

_-Lady Von Hartnett_


End file.
